Portable stain removers for pre-laundry application, post laundry application or application on fresh stains, also in forms of applicators for a liquid composition are known articles of manufacture. Similarly, portable applicators for the application of other liquid compositions are known, for example in the field of ink removal. Prior art in this field includes the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,420 discloses a stain removal composition provided in form of a solid stick, which can be applied to selected areas of a fabric in laundry preparations. Various compositions are disclosed comprising surfactants, enzymes and glycols. U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,268 discloses a stain removal composition especially for carpets and upholstery comprising surfactant for an aerosol formulation. EP 0 205 999 discloses to provide a laundry preparation composition in the form of a solid stick. WO 85/00782 discloses a kit comprising coloured fluids and an eradicator for these fluids, which can be used on various materials including clothing. DE 2422191 discloses a solution to be used on stains provided in an applicator with a felt insert. DE 19536714 discloses an applicator for a stain removal fluid which takes the form of a pen. WO 99/02769 discloses an impregnated towelette to clean stains from clothes and upholstery, comprising surfactant.
Applicators comprising bleach are known in other fields than fabric treatment: U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,131 discloses an applicator for a liquid bleaching agent to be used to eradicate or remove an emphasising ink. The applicator may be provided with a felt tip or roller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,687 discloses an oral fluid, e.g. for the teeth or the gum, and an applicator for it comprising a broad fibre tip or a roller ball.
None of the above patents gives details how the various applicators should be used. Prior art documents which address the application of the respective compositions with some detail include the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,407 describes an on-the-spot stain removal kit, comprising four sponges, and teaches a four step stain removal procedure for satisfactory results.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,158 discloses an applicator for an enzyme-containing liquid detergent for the application in laundry preparation. The applicator comprises a porous body made of a synthetic plastic material. The heat resulting from the friction produced by the applicator during application to a fabric is assumed to contribute to a more rapid enzymatic reaction.
WO 97/20099 discloses an applicator for the post-laundry treatment of fabrics. A two step process is taught which involves the use of an iron on one side of the fabric and the use of an absorbent layer on the other side of the fabric. The application of heat and/or pressure by means of an iron is believed to affect the physical characteristics of the stained fabric, such as its viscosity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,090 discloses a stamp like applicator for a fabric treatment composition comprising bleach and surfactant, which is to be applied to a fabric in a rocking motion. The treatment is preferably done on a table top and preferably using an absorbent stain remover situated beneath the fabric and followed by a post-treatment process in a hot air cloth dryer. A rubbing action as opposed to a rocking action is expressly taught to be of disadvantage as to minimise fabric damage.
The Helmac Stain Eraser, as marketed on the internet by the Helmac Products Corporation, incorporates a plastic tip for rubbing. The device according to the usage instructions is not recommended for use on silk, suede or leather. A stain removal treatment with this device further requires a post-treatment step of removing the stain or residues of the fabric treatment liquid by rinsing the stain away with water or blotting with a moist cloth.
While not common in the field of stain removal applicators, in other fields of fabric treatment the use of bleach is quite common and bleaches are found in washing powders as well as in liquid laundry detergents. For example, WO 97/02331, discloses a peroxide bleach, which comprises a radical scavenger and which additionally may comprise a chelating agent. However, the disclosed components are provided only for the pre-treatment of laundry and require a post-treatment by washing or at least rinsing. WO 98/11191 discloses a peroxygen bleach comprising ATMP and the enhancement of the pre-treatment process with this bleach by rubbing two pieces of fabric against each other or using a brush or a sponge in this process.
There is a number of drawbacks associated with the prior art in this field:
Fabric treatment applicators for removal of stains have so far not exploited the benefits of using bleach, in particular for the removal of commonly occuring stains of relatively dark colour, e.g. from blood, grass or red wine.
Fabric treatment using bleach on the other hand was so far typically a multiple step treatment, therefore inconvenient, not easily restrictable to a pre-selected portion of a fabric and hence unsuitable for stain removal.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which allows effective mechanical stain removal.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which allows single step application.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which does not leave residues or induces fabric damage even when no rinsing or other post-treatment of the fabric is undertaken.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which is easy to use.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which is safe and convenient to store and to carry.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which can be successfully used on a large variety of stains and fabrics.
It is still an additional objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition which can be safely used on delicate and coloured fabrics and which is colour safe (hence not removing dyes).
These and other objectives, as apparent from the following description, are addressed by the present invention.